The Deal
The Deal I knew the moment I went round the back of the shop that this was a bad idea. He looked like he sounded on the phone. Big and tough. He was wearing a fedora, trench coat and sunglasses, and had his light brown hair cut short, just poking out from under his hat. He was facing me, holding a small, clear plastic bag full of a white powder. There was a leather holster attached to his trousers, and a 5mm pistol was docked inside it. "You arrived then" he said, in the same thick, Austrian accent as on the phone. "Yes, I did" I replied nervously, maybe too quickly. My eyes kept on flicking to his deadly weapon concealed at his side, but he kept on staring at me - or was he? He was facing me, but his eyes were concealed by the plain black glass covering his eyes. How could he see through them. Anyway, as you might have guessed, it was a drug deal. It wasn't for me, it was for my boss. He was forcing me to make a drug deal or he'll fire me. And he's forcing me to steal them. The plan started. I pulled out a beige bag from my pocket, and pulled off the yellow plastic bind from the top. I pulled out a wad of money - In the dark, he'll probably think it's about £1000, when really it was 3600 worth in Monopoly Money. I had to get out before...I shuddered at the thought. I quickly pushed the money into his hands, and went to grab the coke, but I was stopped in my tracks by a large hand, pushing me back. I awkwardly leant against his hand, and straighted myself out when he moved back. He looked at me and said three simply words: "Not so hasty." I apologized - hastily - and placed a hand out, for him to place the crack in my hands. To my relief, he gave it to me. "Now, if you uh, uh, m-m-must excuse me *cough* I-I-I uh, must be off, uh, going now." I pushed out of my useless mouth and turned round to go. As soon as I turned round the corner of the back alley, I nearly collapsed with relief. Then, I realized my fatal mistake. When I entered the alley, I had seen a shadow walking away in the background. He was holding something. And the dealer was closing his bag. He looked at the figure, and made a strange hand movement. I now realized what it was. He was directing up. And the man was holding a sniper rifle. I could see him now. Literally. He was on the roof, pointing said assault rifle at me. I heard 3 bangs, and I knew it was over. I could feel warm liquid, trickling down my chest - not sweat like earlier, but this time it was coming from ''my chest. And there was the same liquid, covering my arm. I started to get dizzy, and realised I was standing in something. Something white. It was cocaine. The third bang. The sniper had shot the bag! On purpose? I don't know. But...then I realised. There was cocaine pouring from both sides of the bag. The bullet had passed through. I look nervously down at my hip - or rather, what was left of it. I looked up, at the sniper, just so I could die knowing my killer, but nearly as soon as I got a glimpse of the face, I collapsed. As I lay in the narcotic death bed, I stared at the alley that I had come out of with a death letter on my back. Standing at the end of the alley, was the dealer. He was holding a bag. Inside the bag was an empty assault rifle case. And I know knew what happened. All this was a hoax, to murder ''me. Because the sniper...was my boss... the end by Dexter/Kayne Category:Crime Category:Story Category:Dexter